College Kid Life
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: We have all read the "text message stories." We all love those. But, here I give you a story about discussions that are had in everyday circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another story. Lives intertwine daily and no one realizes it. So, here is the story about it. Daily discussions of real life crossovers. Please R &R. And if you see any mistakes- do tell me. And don't forget to go to my profile page and get my social media information.**

"Arty, why is it so hard for two attractive, smart women to find men that are sensitive, caring, and good-looking?"

I rolled my eyes. I looked over towards the man that caught my eye last semester. "Well, guys like that already have boyfriends." I pointed at the one I wish was mine: Wally West. He is once again with his boyfriend Dick. Dick is on my spot. Well, the spot I wish I owned. Wally's lap.

"Get over him. He's too gay to be straight. He wouldn't know where to stick the dick."

"Girl, you right. When you right you right. But, he is so sexy. And he a good man. So a gal can dream of ending up with the redheaded cocksucker."

"I don't think he's the cocksucker." We giggled as we watched Dick kiss Wally's neck. "But, why you want a gay man to go straight? This is free gay tv right here. If you ask me. Man girl, how you not wet right now?"

"Because I am boiling. That boy is licking my man."

"Let us come back down to reality. That boy is licking his own man. Because if that green-eyed god was your man, you'd put your foot in that boy- deep. You'd be the reason he gone straight. He would be like, nah. nope. Crazy bitch ruined anal for me." And we laughed. This is how our lunch break has been since last semester when I first spotted Wally West. I instantly fell in love with that man only to find out he's gay. My luck. "Now Arty. Let us go find the boys."

* * *

"Hey, Kaldur. You seen the girls yet?" I asked. He doesn't look as chipper as he normally does.

"No, Connor. Not yet."

"The girls must still be discussing them faggots."

Kaldur sighed. "You know the girls will bite your head off for calling them that."

I shrugged my shoulders. It's not new. "I'm shaking in my kicks. Now, will you tell me why you look so glum? That chick still giving you issues?"

"Yeah. I sometimes think life would be much better without women."

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Buddy, if we didn't have women in our life… Well, life would be a pain in the ass- literally." He pushed me away. "Come on bro. You becoming The Gay on me?"

"Connor. Just… leave me alone."

"Nope. Never leave a friend in need. That's what I say."

"You're trying to make me feel better by knocking down gay people. What if I'm gay? What if I had a dick up my ass before I came to the cafeteria. Maybe I got fucked in the bathroom. I can cottage."

I started laughing. He can cottage. That was something that I didn't need to know. "Well..." I choose to just make a safe joke. "Anal intercourse is for assholes." Much safer than what I wanted to say. I winked and poked him in the chest. I got a chuckle out of him. Success. "Listen. If you're gay, I'll love you just the same. But because you're not, let me live my homophobic lifestyle. I'm content this way. Why change me if there's no reason? There is no reason, right?"

He rolled his eyes and softly slugged me in the arm. "No. There isn't a reason buddy."

* * *

"So…" My lovely boyfriend started. Well, here it comes. Everyday. "Wally, when are you going to tell your dad about us?" God. I swear. Dick is going to be the death of me. Literally. Because if my dad found out I was gay, he'd murder me.

"Dick. We have been over this multiple times. I'll tell him when the time is right. Can't we just spend one day without this discussion." I tried to pull him closer to me. But, he jumped off my lap. He looked mad.

"No. We can't. I hate being this secretive. I'm not your friend. I am your boyfriend. I don't like you addressing me as your friend Dick when I visit your home."

"When we go to Barry's house I address you properly."

He stomped his foot. "Barry's house is not your house. Barry isn't your father. I want my possible father in law to know that I am your boyfriend."

I sighed. I have to do something. This is getting old. So I stood up and grabbed his hands. "I love you, Dick. If this is that important to you, we can tell my father together." He was thrilled. He wrapped his arms around me.

The truth is I need him there. Hopefully with a witness there my dad won't kill me. Hopefully, my Uncle Barry loves me enough to let me live in his home. Hopefully, he doesn't mind ectoplasm because I might be a ghost.

 **Guys! Review, please. I need REVIEWS. I wanna know if you guys like this story and think it to be litt! Don't forget if you noticed a mistake- do tell. I am only human. I wanna get it outta there though as fast as possible. So tell me. I promise I won't bite your head off. lol. And get on my social media. Info is all on my FF profile. Give me a little while and it will be popping. I'm working on my first youtube video where I embarrass the hell out of myself. I do something I should never do. I sing. I look like a deaf doorknob. Come check it out. And review this story before you do anything else. And check out my other story. It's about imaginary friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R &R People. It makes me want to write more. I got some major plans for this account. I need support though. And like I always say, if you see a mistake, tell me so I can fix it.**

"Hey, Garfield. Sorry, I'm Late." My lovely big sister said to me as she came to a stop beside me.

"It's okay sis. Ready to go to the club? I'm finally 18 and ready to party."

Megan laughed at my antics. She normally laughs at anything I say or do.

"Okay, Gar. Wanna walk?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." It wasn't. I wanted to get to the club. Now! When I saw the club in view, I automatically pulled out my ticket inside. My driver's license. I'm legal, baby. My first casino. I have one hundred dollars and I am going to gamble my fat ass off.

Once inside, I kissed the floor. Megan apologized to onlookers for my odd behavior.

"Why do always apologize for me? Are you embarrassed by me?" I teased.

Her smirk is beautiful. "Of Course not silly. But, they don't know you. So, why start a fight? Because if they said something to or about you, your big sister will have to say something to and about them. And then when they throw a punch, your big sister will have to not only kick their ass but weasel her way out of going to jail.

That was funny so I laughed. She led me to my first machine. I tried to get her to buy me a wine cooler but she said, "not in public."

It was a couple of hours in. I doubled my money thus far. Remember I only had a hundred dollars. But, I saw this gorgeous man. He had beautiful red hair. What can I say? I have a red hair kink.

Megan noticed me staring and smiled sweetly. "Go ask him out Gar."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're gawking at him. At least try for them digits. I don't respect gawkers. But I respect go, doers."

I jokingly glared at her. I gulped and took a swig of my sister's beer. She yelled at me. But I shushed her as I walked towards the man. I needed a sip of some confidence juice. I timidly said, "hi." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My name is Garfield. What is yours?"

He smiled at me. Good sign. "Roy. Nice to meet you, fellow."

"I think you're really cute."

"Thank you, dude."

With my confidence lifted I asked, "Are you here with anyone?"

He softly smiled and said, "yes. My girlfriend went to the bathroom to wash her hands."

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were straight."

"Hey. No worries bud."

"So… You didn't mind me calling you cute?" I had to ask. I was curious.

"Hey man. A compliment is a compliment no matter who it comes from."

* * *

Obviously, I had to ask. I see this attractive young man waltzing away from my good-looking fellow. Yeah, I was gonna ask. Just to ease my curiosity. "Roy. Who was that sexy boy?"

He chuckled. I am so glad he isn't the jealous type. And I'm glad he's pansexual. We can discuss cute boys together. "Just a boy. He thought I was cute."

I scoffed, teasingly. "You? Cute? As if."

"Oh lay off Jade."

I rolled my eyes at him. "When you can beat my ass at cards, I'll lay off." He stood up and jogged to the nearest table.

"You are on girlfriend."

* * *

This has been a bad year. One bad thing after another. Here is the icing on the cake. My best friend and I are breaking up. We were like sisters and now we are like strangers. I use to joke that this bitch was never allowed to stop being friends with me because she knows way too much. Now I just have to hope and pray she doesn't get too spiteful and tell the world my secrets. I'd never tell anyone her secrets.

"And another thing Barbra." She says to me. "I read up on your medication. Your Latuda?" I shrugged. I no longer have the urge to be angry. "It's a mood stabilizer. It doesn't cure voices. At least I don't pretend that I am all better."

"Kara, you didn't read everything. It is also used for Schizophrenic patients. The meds help."

"Whatever. I don't need this in my life."

"I don't need you in my life. I don't need people that I am forced to chase after. I don't need people that are going to leave every time things get a little too hard. Goodbye."

It's sad when two people that were once best friends become strangers. And that's what Kara and I are going to become. We'll be strangers before class on Monday.

 **REVIEW! I want to hear your wonderful voices. I want suggestions and all that good stuff. Tell me what you want to read about.**


End file.
